1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging processing method and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-159469 discloses a technique of color representation on an image taken underwater. Generally, when an image is taken underwater, an image in which a B (Blue) component of RGB (Red, Green and Blue) components is strongly emphasized is generated if the image is taken without performing a correction setting beforehand. In order to prevent such a problem, in the technique described in the above cited document, an R component is made rather strong by performing a correction close to the correction in “overcast” in the correction of a white balance, and thereby, an image, in which colors are naturally reproduced, is generated.
However, if an image is taken in an environment other than underwater while the correction of the image, as mentioned above, is being performed, an image with natural color shades is not generated except in the case of taking an image underwater. Therefore, a user needed to reset a photographing condition.